


Our Time Together

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Breakfast, Caretaking, Cold Weather, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Early Mornings, Emotions, Feelings, Fighting, Fluff, Guilt, Gunshot Wounds, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Singing, fear of water, requests welcome, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Roadrat drabbles.  Feel free to make a request in the comments!Ch. 1- The heater is broke.  Roadhog has a solution.Ch. 2- Roadhog thinks over his recent feelings.Ch. 3- The boys enjoy a pleasant breakfast together.Ch. 4- Junkrat is filthy, and Roadhog has had enough.Ch.5- Roadhog gets injured.  Luckily, Junkrat’s there to patch him up.Ch. 6- Roadhog has developed a strategy to get Junkrat to be quiet and sleep.





	1. Bed Hog

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little collection of short drabbles I've been inspired to write. Feel free to make requests! I'll write almost anything except nsfw.

The hotel they decided to stay at was shitty to say the least.

Stains covered the decaying walls, fuzzy splotches of mold creeping along the baseboard of the room. An annoying buzz came from the broken heater, which was definitely not doing its job seeing as how it felt like it was negative thirty degrees. The only source of light to be found in the room was a small table lamp. The bulb flickered repeatedly, as if about to burn out at any second. A strange, putrid stench filled the stale air. Junkrat would guess it to be a mix of piss and some sort of drug. How pleasant.

Like he said, shitty place right?

Eh, they’ve stayed at worse. Compared to the hotel they stayed at about a week ago, this place was a fucking palace. To Junkrat, as long as they had a roof over their heads to shelter them from nature’s harsh weather, there wasn’t anything to complain about. Well, except for one thing. The cold. Junkrat hated the cold with a fiery passion and always dreaded traveling anywhere below fifty degrees. Without the heater running properly, the room’s temperature sat at twenty or so degrees. So, naturally, Junkrat complains to the only person willing to listen.

“Holy shit Roadie, I think m’balls are about t’ freeze off!”, Junkrat grumbled, his body shivering violently as he hunched over with his arms wrapped around himself.

Roadhog, his beast of a bodyguard, merely grunted in agreement with the smaller junker. They stepped further inside their room, taking off their gear and tossing it onto the floor near the door. It had been a long day, hours of running from the police and trying to find some kind of place to hunker down at (that didn’t immediately call the cops upon seeing their faces) took a toll on them. All in all, they were both exhausted. Junkrat glanced up at the cream-colored clock on the wall. It was half past twelve.

Junkrat let a loud, drawn-out yawn escape his lips as he let his body collapse onto the couch. With careful, steady hands, Junkrat removed his prosthetic limbs before laying them gently onto the floor. The bed’s springs cried out as Roadhog climbed onto it, pulling the covers back and over himself before resting his head on a rather hard pillow. Normally, Junkrat would be making sure he pestered the living daylights out of his larger pal. Tonight, however, Junkrat ignored his urges and instead focused on falling asleep.

Seconds turned into minutes, which soon turned into hours. Junkrat shifted uncomfortably, restless and freezing cold. His body continued to jolt and shiver uncontrollably, the chilly air nipping harshly at his skin. Junkrat cursed under his breath, curling into a tight ball for warmth. How come Roadhog always got the bed? Junkrat was the boss, afterall. He at least deserved some kind of blanket. But nope, Roadhog had to go and hog the bed (pun totally intended) like usual.

He continued to quietly fume until he felt a large hand scoop him up, causing him to let out a startled yelp. Junkrat looked up at Roadhog with an annoyed frown, poking his stomach accusingly.

“Oi, what's the big deal? It ain't my fault I can't sleep. Yer the one hoggin' the entire fuckin' bed to yerself!”, Junkrat whined, squirming hopelessly in his bodyguards thick arms.

Junkrat immediately shut up when Roadhog dumped him onto the bed. The large man then climbed back on as well, laying as far over as he could to give Junkrat enough room. A small smile creeped onto Junkrat’s thin lips.

“Aww, ya do care! Gee mate, I really appreciate it. You don’t even know how cold-”

“Shut up and go to bed. Don’t want you dying of hypothermia in the middle of the night.”, Roadhog rumbled. Although he spoke sternly, Junkrat sensed a hint of actual care and concern behind the command.

Junkrat obeyed, curling up against his partner’s broad back, reveling in the amount of warmth Roadhog’s body produced. The larger junker tensed at the feeling of Junkrat being so close, but eventually relaxed as sleep took over.

They were both pretty new to each other’s presence. They had met only several weeks ago, but their bond was growing at an alarmingly fast rate. It was dangerous to put one’s trust in another so quickly, but Junkrat couldn’t help it. There was a feeling in his gut, telling him that this was meant to be. And it was.


	2. Mixed Feelings

A few weeks had went by since their stay at that cold, shitty place that barely passed as a hotel. Roadhog has been warming up to his boss, in both good and bad ways. The good part was that the smaller junker was slowly becoming less and less of a nuisance to him, the man’s constant blabbering giving Roadhog something to distract himself with. The bad part, however, was that he seemed to be developing...feelings for the rat. Roadhog had thought that he left those kinds of emotions when he turned into a merciless killing machine, but right now his heart was telling him otherwise. Try to fight those emotions as he might, they continued to reamerge and drive him crazy.

He cared for the little rat, but he had a hard time expressing such feelings. He’d try to hide and bury them away by hardly speaking to his boss, only doing so when he felt was necessary. Revealing those kinds of emotions showed weakness, something only Mako would portray. Roadhog was a cold-hearted killer. There wasn’t any room in his heart to love. Mako, however, did have room. He thought his previous self had burned away along with the rest of the outback, but his current situation was proving that to be very, very wrong.

Currently, the two of them were laying in bed at a much nicer hotel (one with a heater that actually worked) watching tv together. He had been feeling guilty about making Junkrat sleep on the couch for so long, so he had recently caved into letting him sleep in the same bed as him from now on.

Guilt. Another emotion this twig of a man suddenly stirred up within him. He couldn’t help but feel guilt at what the younger man had become. If it wasn’t for him and the rest of A.L.F., Junkrat would be living a completely different life right now. The rat would probably be in college right now, with a part time job. To say the kid was smart is an understatement. Junkrat was a genius, a mastermind at creating and understanding things. But all of that talent has gone to waste. Because of him. It made his insides twist at the thought of ruining his boss’s life. Instead of becoming the next Albert Einstein, Junkrat had become a wanted criminal, always on the run, always in danger, always on the verge of being caught and sent to prison for life. Yet, somehow, the junker continued to smile, to joke, to enjoy life. Mako admired him.

Roadhog tried to take care of him as best as possible. He knew, through thick and thin, he’d be there for the little rat. As many times as he threatened to leave, he knew, deep inside those claims were false. He knew that he’d give everything he had to stay with Junkrat, to protect him, to care for him. The world was against them, for many, many reasons. They only had each other, the world bent on sending them to prison.

Junkrat didn’t deserve prison. He didn’t choose for his life to be this way. Roadhog deserved it. He was the reason that millions of innocent people were burned to nothing. He was the reason for Junkrat’s criminal nature. Everything always came back to him, to that one day when he helped cause the country-wide devastation.

But as Junkrat looked up at him just now, smiling softly, almost lovingly, talking to him as if they had known each other for years, all of those terrible thoughts slowly dissipated and were instead replaced with warm, happy memories he had experienced both with his partner and with friends from before. It was almost like a small voice, deep inside of him was telling him everything would be ok.

For the first time in months, Mako smiled. Not the same kind of smile he’d have when Junkrat made a corny joke or do something stupid, but a gentle, loving smile he’d only give to those closest to him.


	3. Bright And Early

Junkrat woke up, opening his eye only to squint at the bright light leaking through the window. He let out a soft, tired yawn before noticing the empty space beside him. Curious, he shifted, looking around for his bodyguard. His eyes finally landed on Roadhog, who was sitting on the couch, eating various pastries off of a paper plate. The man’s mask was pushed up just far enough to reveal his nose and lips. That was as much of Roadhog’s face that Junkrat ever gets to see, so he drinks in the wonderful sight.

Roadhog’s lips are thick and plump, his nose broad and hooked. Hanging from his nose is a gold, rather expensive looking septum piercing. Two teeth jut out of his bottom jaw, resembling that of boar tusks. A few freckles spot his stubbly chin as well as at least three different scars.

If Junkrat was gonna be blunt, he found Roadhog to be incredibly hot. From his rough and tumble personality to his large, bulky physique, Junkrat absolutely adored him. It’s a secret little crush he’s developed over the past few weeks, and it's probably going to grow the longer he’s with the large man.

Junkrat snapped out of his daze when he heard Roadhog speak.

“G’mornin’.”, Roadhog spoke, his voice clearer and less harsh outside of its leather prison.

Junkrat wormed his way out of the tangled bed sheets with a smile to join his fellow partner in crime on the couch.

“What’s that ya got there, Hoggie?”, Jamie inquired curiously, poking at a muffin.

“Pastries. They’ve got free breakfast here, figured I’d take advantage of that.”, Roadhog replied before shoving half of a muffin in his mouth.

“Oooh, gimme gimme gimme!”

Roadhog chuckled, plucking a chocolate chip muffin off of his plate, then handed it gingerly to his boss. Junkrat scarfed it down within seconds, only leaving a few crumbs scattered along his lap. Guess he didn’t realize how hungry he actually was. Still a bit peckish, he reached back over to the plate of pastries, about to pluck up a very delicious looking donut when he hesitated. His eyes looked up to the lenses of Roadhog’s mask for approval. When he gave a small nod, Junkrat took the donut with a giddy grin.

This was nice. He almost felt normal. Sitting here with a close friend, sharing breakfast as the morning light poured into their room. It made Junkrat feel all warm and happy on the inside.

Junkrat watched Roadhog as they ate, admiring him. He could always trust on ol’ Hoggie, no matter the situation. Whether it be as simple as providing him breakfast, or as difficult as getting him out of sticky situations when things went south, he put his complete trust and faith in his bodyguard.


	4. A Bath For One

“ **No!  Noooo!  You can’t make me ‘Hog, ya can’t!** ”

 

Roadhog growled behind his mask, trying to wrestle Junkrat off of the bed and into the bath he had just prepared for him.  The rat was filthy, his fingers leaving a black, greasy smear on everything he touched. Roadhog, quite frankly, was tired of living in Junkrat’s filth.  If ‘Rat wanted to continue sleeping in the same bed as him, then he’d get in the damn bath.

 

Junkrat squirmed furiously as Roadhog’s hands wrapped around his middle, trying to pry him from the hotel bed he’d already made a mess of.  Clinging to the bed sheets as if his life depended on it, Junkrat continued to kick and wriggle. Roadhog grunted when Junkrat’s leg slammed against his chest painfully.  Ignoring the pain, he pulled harder on the brat, but not hard enough to injure him. Junkrat’s grip on the bed was ripped away as Roadhog gave another tug, causing him to cry out.

 

In desperation, Junkrat leaned forward, chomping down on his bodyguards thick wrist.  Roadhog roared in pain, dropping his boss onto the floor to suck at the fresh blood seeping from his wrist.  In the few moments he had claimed for himself, Junkrat ducked down, crawling under the bed like the rat he was.

 

“ **I swear Junkrat, if you don’t get into that tub in the next three minutes, I’m going to fucking murder you!** ”, Roadhog bellowed, getting onto his hands and knees to try to fish his fellow junker out from under the bed.  Junkrat hissed like a cat, backing himself up to where Roadhog’s searching hand couldn’t reach.

 

Roadhog honestly didn’t understand what his boss’s problem was with water.  He was deathly afraid of it, refused to step foot into it and drank the bare minimum of it that he could.  It was most likely a fear he had developed living in the Outback, where almost any source of water would poison you.  But in a fancy hotel like this, there wasn’t a need to be afraid. Here, everyone was privileged enough to have access to clean water, free of radiation or any other harmful substances.  Roadhog had tried to explain this to his younger counterpart, but always ended up dropping the topic due to his boss’s stubbornness.

 

“ **Jamison Fawkes, you better get your ass over here or else!** ”, Roadhog shouted again, this time using Junkrat’s full name.  He barely ever used his entire name like that, and when he did that meant he was downright pissed.  Like right now.

 

“ **Fuck off!** ”, Junkrat shrieked, his voice wavering fearfully.

 

Roadhog was done with this bullshit.  He rose to his feet, gripping the edge of the bed to flip the entire thing onto its side.  Junkrat yelped, attempting to scramble away when a large hand clamped around his ankle firmly.  He was pulled into the air by his bodyguard, dangling upside down in his grasp.

 

Cursing under his breath, the behemoth of a man squeezed into the bathroom and sat on the toilet, placing the still struggling junker onto his lap.  Roadhog removed his bosses’ prosthetics as fast as he could before stripping him of his clothing and plopping him into the sudsy water.

 

Junkrat howled as his body hit the water, immediately struggling to climb out of the tub with only an arm and a leg.  Roadhog grunted, shoving him back in.

 

“ **Stay.  Put.”**

 

The low, threatening tone of voice and looming presence of his bodyguard made Junkrat squirm less until he finally succumbed to the larger man’s will.  Junkrat made high-pitched, uncomfortable noises in the back of his throat as Roadhog began to wash him.

 

“I don’t like it Roadie, please just let me go...It’s all...wet...n’ gross…”, Junkrat whined, beginning to squirm again until his bodyguard growled lowly.

 

“It’s  _ water _ , ‘Rat, It’s supposed to be wet.”

 

“W-what if I die?  What if the chemicals kill me off?  What then?”

 

“For the  _ last time _ , the water’s _ fine _ .  We ain’t in Australia anymore.  There are no chemicals, no radiation, nothing.”, Roadhog huffed, massaging shampoo into his bosses’ scalp.

 

Junkrat didn’t argue back for once, but instead sat there sulking, sniffling dramatically.  He allowed Roadhog to wash his body, not even trying to fight back at this point. Good.

 

After about an hour of furious scrubbing at layers upon layers of filth, Roadhog finally deemed the little rat clean enough to leave the water.  ‘Rat was immobile without assistance from his bodyguard due to his missing limbs, so Roadhog picked him up (much gentler than before) and placed him on the toilet.  Grabbing a towel off of the rack, Roadhog proceeded to dry his boss off before handing him his prosthetics to put back on. He watched as Junkrat put his prosthetics back in place, tired from the exhausting fight the rat had put him through.

 

Roadhog prayed that he wouldn’t have to go through that struggle every time the other junker needed a bath.


	5. Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First request! I hope this is close to what you had in mind :)

Roadhog had screwed up.

Their latest heist had been a disaster. Not only did they come back empty handed, Roadhog also managed to get a bullet lodged into his back. Usually, only one bullet was all it took to kill a man. Roadhog, however, was no normal man. Although getting shot hurt like hell, it would take a lot more than one bullet to tear down this one man apocalypse.

What could kill him though was the inevitable infection he would get if said bullet was not removed. That's where Junkrat came in.

Roadhog lay face down on the dingy hotel bed, large hands gripping the edge in pain as the cold night air nipped at the torn, bloody flesh. Junkrat sat beside him, examining his wound closely.

“It's pretty deep in, gonna hurt like crazy when I pull it out mate.”, Junkrat spoke, concerned for his large friend.

“Just do it.”, Roadhog growled through gritted teeth.

Junkrat hesitated, his hands hovering above the wound. The thought of intentionally causing his beloved bodyguard pain upset him, but he knew it had to be done or else the situation would just worsen.

“Do ya want me t’ get you a towel or somethin’ to bite down on?”, the smaller junker questioned, trying to make Roadhog as comfortable as possible during the process.

Roadhog paused to think for a moment before nodding.

Junkrat hopped up to run to the bathroom, grabbing a couple of towels before hurrying back to his injured friend. He positioned one towel near Roadhog’s face and kept the other to dry the blood with.

“Alright. Think we're ready.”

Pushing away his worries, Junkrat reached for the bullet, ripping it out as fast as he could. Roadhog’s body jerked up, the pain hitting him like a freight train. It felt as if his entire back was being dipped in lava. He bit into the towel, trying his hardest to hold back the screams of pain that so desperately wanted to escape his lips.

Junkrat immediately tried to comfort him, wiping away the fresh blood spilling from the wound and whispering encouraging words to him.

“See? Told ya you could do it. You're the strongest man alive, Hoggie. Just gotta rip it out quick, like a band aid. You ok? Need anything?”

“Rgh...need to...disinfect it…”, Roadhog rumbled, the pain so great it made it hard for him to even form words.

“Oh, right.”

Junkrat reached for the bottle of disinfectant he had picked up earlier and splashed a bit of it onto a clean part of the towel he was using to sop up the blood. As soon as the chemicals touched his skin, Roadhog jerked and let out a roar of pain, nearly knocking Junkrat off of the bed.

“Yowch, sorry-”, Junkrat murmured, guilt bubbling in his stomach at how much pain his bodyguard was in. The bullet was originally meant for him, but Roadhog saved his life by taking it for him. He almost wished that the bullet reached him before Roadhog did. It pained him to see his only friend in such a horrid state. Roadhog had insisted it was fine, that it was his bloody job, but Junkrat couldn't help but feel guilty.

Shaking the anxious thoughts away, Junkrat grabbed the needle and thread from the table and began to stitch up the wound, causing Roadhog to tense underneath him. Not sure how to comfort his companion, Junkrat intertwined his robotic hand with Roadhog’s much larger one. He gave him a reassuring squeeze, diligently working away with only one hand. Junkrat could do just about anything with one arm considering the amount of time he had spent scrounging around Junkertown as an amputee.

After a few minutes had passed by, Junkrat finished off the stitching by carefully knotting the end.

“There ya go, right as rain! Did a mighty fine job, if I do say so myself. Heh, maybe I would've become a doctor if Australia hadn't been blown to bits. Feel any better?”, Junkrat tittered, trying to lift the mood.

“A bit. Thanks.”, Roadhog replied, looking back at Junkrat through the glass of his mask.

Junkrat beamed, proud of himself for being helpful for once. It wasn't a feeling he was used to. His life purpose was to wreak havoc and mayhem, yet here he was, doing a kind deed for his bodyguard. It felt nice.

“Need anythin’ else, Hoggie dear?”, Junkrat cooed teasingly. He swore he saw a glint of humor in Roadhog’s eyes.

“Somethin’ to drink would be nice…”

“Sure thing, mate!”

Junkrat scurried off to the mini fridge the hotel was so gracious to supply them with, opening it up to pluck out a beer. He returned to Roadhog’s side once more, helping him sit up and handing him the beer. Roadhog gladly took the drink offered to him, snapping the cap off with ease before taking one long gulp from it. Junkrat fidgeted where he sat, those anxious thoughts from before leaking back into his mind.

“Look, ‘Hog, I’m real sorry ya got hurt. It was my own fault, really. Wasn’t payin’ much attention, like usual.”, he mumbled, picking at the dirt under his nails absentmindedly.

“Already told ya, ‘Rat. It’s my job, remember?”

“I know I know, I just don’t like seein’ ya get hurt is all.”, Junkrat mumbled sheepishly.

Roadhog let out a deep rumble of a laugh.

“Heh, so the little rat does care for me afterall.”

His cheeks heated ever so slightly at Roadhog’s comment.

“Well of course I care! I'm supposed to! If you get killed then I won't have anyone to protect me!”, Junkrat spoke as he looked away, embarrassed.

Despite the pain, Roadhog let out another chuckle. He reached out, tussling the smaller junker's hair with his massive hand.

“I care for you too ‘Rat. And not just because you're my boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please excuse any mistakes I may have missed when editing.


	6. Routine

Junkrat sighed softly as he listened to the deep throaty hum coming from the larger junker laying underneath him. He was perched atop Roadhog’s stomach, curled up into a tight ball. Roadhog’s right arm draped across his middle, rubbing soothing circles against his skin and humming a gentle tune.

The two had grown quite closer to one another as the weeks went by. Roadhog has finally grown accustomed to his boss’ constant displays of affection, and has started to reciprocate them too. He also recently found a way to get Junkrat to quiet down and go to sleep, and it involved doing exactly what he was doing right now.

It was practically a routine for them now. Roadhog would climb into bed first, then followed by Junkrat who would curl up either next to or on top of his bodyguard. A large hand would be wrapped around him and the giant of a man would attempt to sing him to sleep. Roadhog never thought himself to be a good singer, but Junkrat would always tell him otherwise. And, his plan worked. Every night without fail, Junkrat would doze off within minutes.

Roadhog couldn't help but allow a slight smile find its way to his lips as he watched Junkrat close his eyes, leaning into his touch like a very happy cat. Even as Junkrat began to lose consciousness, Roadhog sang softly, an old tune he couldn't quite remember the origin of. Perhaps from an old Disney movie? Who knows. All he knew was it put the little rat to sleep and made him happy. That was good enough for him.

As he rumbled out the last few words of the song, Junkrat’s breathing finally evened out and his body lay limp in the large man's arms. It seemed he was finally asleep.

There was one part left of their nighttime routine, a part that Junkrat didn't know about. Roadhog lifted his mask gently, trying not to disturb Junkrat’s quiet slumber. He pushed the leather snout up just above his lips, the cool night air nipping at them lightly.

Roadhog bent his head slightly, enough to be able to plant a soft kiss to Junkrat’s forehead. Once the deed was done, he returned his mask to its former location and settled into a comfortable position. He let his eyelids droop, slowly closing and allowing sleep to overtake him.

Little did Roadhog know, the little rat was awake the entire time. Junkrat smiled, holding back a gleeful giggle as his heart felt like it was going to explode in happiness. Perhaps Roadhog did feel the same way as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please excuse any mistakes I may have missed when editing.


End file.
